gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dark Elves RPG
Use this area to discuss storyline ideas. This is a talk page, to post, simply Leave a message. ''' '''Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or by using the signature button. --------- The Admiral. The Admiral is an older Dark Elf who was originally from another village originally. He was involved in a Drow war, and after the war was over the Admiral was decorated as a skilled sea warrior, and after his first wife had been dead for some years, he married into the Dark Elf village that Caith hails. The Admiral became a respected elder, and after several children later, his wife died. He took yet another wife, though she was from a different village he remained within the village he had become so esteemed. That wife died, and the admiral had seemed to lose interest in taking another wife. Until Calypso had grown into her womanhood. The Admiral will take her hand, by making arrangements with her father. Which seems iron clad. However, Caith will not allow this to take place. And he realizes the only thing that would over shadow, and pause the marriage to his sister, is the wedding of him to one of the Admiral's daughters. So he will be forced to court and woo one of the daughters, who happens to be very sought after. After the marriage is agreed upon Caith must spend quite a bit of time with the Admiral, and the family. Though this is a small mercy, as it also means Calypso will be present as well as the future with of the Admiral; who has agreed that his daughter should be married before he and his bride. Caith must find reason why the Admiral cannot marry Calypso, before his own marriage and before he is found out to actually be in love with Calypso. The Admiral is actually a cruel and logistical man, who has been doing horrible things to the village to weaken it. Perhaps he is also one of the members of the Elders who had banished inter family marriages, with the intention of eventually weakening the village; which is beginning to happen. Without the strength in blood, children are beginning to be born to the Dark Elves without any extra-ordinary powers. Several children have been born through the decades like this, and have been relegated to small jobs within the villages rather than any prestige; the issue was over looked until recently, when more and more children have been born without these powers, leaving them nearly defenseless. One such child is G'eldriia's daughter. The Elders are becoming worried, and do not understand the reason behind it. This is the perfect opportunity for respected Caith to step forward and reveal the knowledge he had gained, and had revealed to Calypso when he first revealed his feelings for her. The other elders begin to discuss reinstating the ability for inter-breeding, but the Admiral remains stead fast that that is pure nonsense. Meanwhile he begins to set in motion a war with another village, his home village. He reveals this truth to Calypso, and threatens to kill her, as he killed his other wives, if she revealed the truth to anyone. The plan that the admiral has been implementing slowly over the years will be one that ends the Dark Elf village, and allows the Admiral to be a true and celebrated hero. He offers to Calypso that she would be his beloved Queen, if she went along with his plan. But if she refused or betrayed him, he would kill her. He even has plans to kill his daughter, as well as what he will assume be her new Husband, Caith, before the war so that there will be no suspicion cast upon him if the war fails- though he is certain it won't. The King After protecting and saving his village, Caith will be pronounced King and will be permitted to claim Calypso as his wife.